Kiss Chasey
by Shadlez
Summary: Shion and Nezumi finds themselves in a interesting position. Resistance to temptation is not Nezumi's strong point.
1. Chapter 1

My latest and most favourite pairing.

1st chapter is very much tame, but not so the next. It's my first time writing smut, so please be kind. ;_;  
>Will tweak and change here and there, later on. But probably not, since I am lazy, and am embarrassed by talk of such... intimacy. LMAO;; D:<p>

_note: NO.6 CHARACTERS NOT MINE. KTXB._

EDIT: Thanks for the many favs guys

* * *

><p><strong>[ KISS CHASEY ]<strong>

The bitter of cold of the wind whipped across Shion's face. With it came a flurry of snow, sharp and tangy against his rapidly numbing lips. As usual, the crowd tumbles against each other, hard and unrelenting. Shion was getting better at navigating the crush, but sometimes he slips on the unfamiliar and pitted road. His feet, used to the smooth pavements of No.6, meant that the dirt roads of the Western Block were treacherous at the best of times. Wiping the snow from his eyes, he paused momentarily.

"Hey, kid, don't block the way," a passer-by chided sharply.

Shion mutely moved along. He has learnt to attract as little attention as he possibly could. One Nezumi's earliest lessons, had after all been about self preservation.

Shion's mouth quipped up a little at the thought of his friend. Ever since his rescue, Nezumi had been shielding, feeding and looking after him closely despite his constant diatribe about self sufficiency. Shion wasn't sure why his friend behaved the way he did, but to him Nezumi's actions spoke much louder than any words could have. And so, Shion wanted to give something back, anything he possibly could. That's why Shion had saved up a little here and there between jobs for Inukashi in order to buy a little something for Nezumi. Just as a little thanks.

With that thought in mind, Shion came to the doors of the little run down theatre. Being the last session, it wasn't hard for Shion to sneak in for the last few minutes. For a roughly spoken and unrefined young man such as Nezumi, he was down right entrancing on the stage. It surprised Shion when he first saw him on stage, but more than anything, it was the his beauty that took his breath away. Such elegance and poise, in sharp contrast to everything around them. He loved watching Nezumi shine beneath the single spotlight. He was proud to be his close friend. Only Nezumi could make him feel alive, have his heart pounding a million miles an hour.

Shion knew Nezumi disapproved of him coming to the theatre. But he was way too excited to go home and wait for Nezumi. Besides, he had finished late for Inukashi and after going by Rikiga's to pick up his precious parcel, it would be roughly when Nezumi finished. If he hurried, he'd get to watch a little of the play. As he neared the theatre, he was disappointed to see that it had already ended, people were filing out haphazardly. Dodging to one side, Shion evaded the flood of humans and entered a run down alley with a single lit door.

The next moment was a little hard to describe. Just as he near the doorway, someone grabbed him from behind, just as Nezumi stepped out. Although surprised, Shion wasn't as defenceless as he the doll he resembles. With adrenalin pumping through his veins, his muscles moved almost on their own as he elbowed his attacker, and butted his head against their face. With a satisfying grunt from his opponent, Shion took the shook him off and ran towards Nezumi. With out a word, he grabbed his hand and ran. Hard.

Judging from the voices behind them, there was obviously more than one assailant. And from the loudness of their voices, not as far behind as Shion would have liked. As they ran on, it became clear Shion was fast running out of breath. With out much ceremony, Shion found himself thrown roughly into a narrow and box filled alleyway, with Nezumi pushing him down amongst the half rotten crates, the strong sickly smell of over ripe apples hung about his senses.

"And I suppose, you have no idea why they're after you," Nezumi's sharp grey eyes met his own. It wasn't a question.

"No, I guess I don't," Shion shifted slightly, rustling the package. It was uncomfortable, being pressed between the stone wall by a taller boy who was almost as solid.

Looking down, Nezumi's eyes focused on the neatly wrapped package.

"What's that?"

"I went to get it from Mr Rikiga. It's a present for you," Shion answered. "Obviously I would have liked to have told you in a different situation,"

"Shion, you're a real big idiot, I thought I've told you that already?" Although Shion expected that answer, it still stung his pride. "Not only did you go and do something for other people again, you go and parade it around for the world to see. It's a wonder you made it to the theatre in one piece!"

"What? But it's just a paper package..."

"Around here, only the rich can afford any kind of "package". You could have at least tried to disguise it as groceries or something-"

Nezumi cut short his icy admonishment as his ears picked up a yell.

"Shh, don't make a sound," Pulling off his grey shawl, he threw it over the heads. His fingers lingered against Shion's lips. "Don't move a muscle," Nezumi's voice whispered by Shion's face, tickling the fine hairs on his neck. Shion swallowed inadvertently. Nezumi pressed himself closer.

Not an instant too fast as rushing footsteps clattered past, choice swearwords punctuated the air as the pursuers ran out their near vicinity. Nezumi had apparently chosen a good hiding spot, none of them decided to look in here closely. However, it wasn't the most comfortable situation Shion had been in, for an altogether different reason. Silence began to close it on them, as the thugs drew further away.

It was a warm, stuffy silence. Shion shifted, moving his legs slightly as he became uncomfortably aware of Nezumi's nearness. Nezumi pulled back slightly, his grey eyes glinted in amusement. Shion was finding it harder and harder to hold his gaze. He could feel the heat spreading up his face, and somewhere else he was not used it going. Shion wasn't quite sure of what to think of this. His eyes slid away from the enchanting ones that were far too close for comfort.

Nezumi leaned in. All Shion was aware of, is the hot mouth pressed on his own. Their demanding need, an all consuming passion barely held back as their breaths mingled. Shion's hand moved on its own again, finding its way to Nezumi's neck, pulling him in and holding him place with no little strength. Shion's body pressed itself tightly against Nezumi's.

A sharp pain jolted him alert. A coppery tang flooded his mouth, returning him to his sense all to fast.

"Nezumi, what..." Shion grimaced as he felt the injury to his lip. "What, was that for?"

Nezumi pulled him up.

"That's for dragging me running around the block pointlessly,"

"Well should I have left you at the mercy of those thugs?"

"They didn't know I was with you, you fool," The parcel rustled as Nezumi shoved it in his jacket as he headed off towards their home. "I'll take this as compensation, as your kiss was hardly satisfying,"

Shion's face blazed red. "You- what- That, was...!"

"It's okay, you're still learning. I'll let you off today!"

"NEZUMI!" Shion's exasperated yell reverberated off the concrete walls.

Suddenly, the snow wasn't so cold. The wind wasn't so chilly. Shion's breath flashed by in haze as he ran after his best friend, suddenly unaware of anything but the tall figure walking before him. The pang throbbing in his lip, reverberated an unquenchable heat through his entire existence.


	2. Chapter 2

HURRHURRHURR. SMUT. Yup. You've been warned. D:  
>This is my first shot... how do people do it? my face is flaming red! D:<p>

Thanks for reading, I appreciate all the faves and reviews. It REALLY motivates me to write more! ^O^

* * *

><p>Nezumi had never been a very heavy sleeper. And annoyingly, his companion had been rather restless in the past couple of days. To his irritation, tonight was no different. He felt a sudden draft drift down his spine, as his bed mate removed himself from their cramped little nest. Opening his eyes with a sigh, he turned and raised himself up on one elbow. Running a hand through his fringe, he rubbed his eyes to try and remove some of the fatigue. He watched the light filter through beneath the closed bathroom door.<p>

He flopped down on to his back. The corner of his mouth crept up. If he thought about it, this is rather an odd situation to be in. To be honest, sharing a bed night after night with a guy wasn't he'd ever consider before. But nothing was normal or logical when it came to Shion. From the first day Nezumi's eyes focused on Shion, it was miracle after miracle. Only Shion was able to make the impossible possible, the crazy plausible. Nezumi's hand reached out and grabbed a handful of the warm bed sheets that held Shion just a moment ago. He squeezed with all his strength.

The bathroom door opened tentatively. Nezumi couldn't see for sure, but it looked a little redder than usual. The lights flickered out as Shion quietly made for the door. Nezumi watched with not a little amusement as Shion fumbled his way to bed. Nezumi reaches out and grabs his hand. Shion gasped.

"Nezumi… you surprised me. Sorry, I woke you up didn't I," Shion's voice was a little sheepish as he gave Nezumi's hand a quick squeeze. Suddenly, Nezumi's fatigue wasn't so bad any more. In the dark, his smile stretched just a little bit wider. Pulling suddenly, Shion yelped as he crashed awkwardly back to bed. Biting his lip, he went to rub his shin, but Nezumi was faster. Hooking an arm around Shion's lower back, Nezumi pulled him in close.

"Yeah, and how do you intend to make me feel better?"

Shion literally felt the dangerous grin in the dark. He gulped.

"My… my shin hurts. Let go please, Nezumi," Shion's fists hardened on Nezumi's chest. "Let.. go!" Shion pushed hard against him. Was there a note of fear in his voice? He only meant to tease Shion, but maybe he took it over board. Sighing, Nezumi released his companion.

"I was just kidding. Don't take it so seriously, sheesh,"

"Just… just not today," Shion wrapped himself in the blankets, situating himself as far away from Nezumi as he could. Now Nezumi was really starting to get irate. Not only was he woken rudely in the middle of the night, his hot water bottle was trying his best to keep away from him. Nezumi promptly flipped himself over Shion and straddled him; much like how he did the first night they met. Putting his forehead against Shion's he was surprised to find it flushed. Taken by surprise, Nezumi leaned back slightly, his stinging words dying on his tongue before he even opened his mouth.

"Are you alright Shion? Are you sick?" Brow furrowing, Nezumi placed a hand on his face. To his shock, Shion knocked him away like his hand like it was something dangerous. Taken aback, Nezumi turned on the lamp that sat next to their bed. The newly lit light flickered across Shion's flushed face. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, his lower lip caught between his teeth. Alarmed, Nezumi furrowed his brows and shook Shion lightly.

Two scarlet eyes flew open, a harried look echoed in Shion's gaze.

"Can… can you please let go of me… I—I don't know what's happening to me," Shion's gaze slid to one side. Nezumi was taken aback.

"What's wrong with you? Does something hurt?"

"No… that's not it… it's just… I keep waking up at night with my penis in an erect position."

Nezumi froze. For a moment, his mind went purely white.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I heard you correctly,"

"I said I keep waking up at night with my pe—"

"No! It's okay I heard, it was just a rhetoric…" Nezumi's voice trailed off and wobbled, until it dissolved completely in laughter. Holding his stomach, Nezumi laughed, and laughed as he doubled over. His giggling fit was brusquely cut short as Shion kicked him in the stomach. But even that couldn't wipe the smile off Nezumi's face. He rolled back to his side of the bed, wiping away tears. Shion sat up stiffly on the edge of the bed, his back rigid to Nezumi.

"Oh come on, your way of saying things was amazing. No beating about the bush, straight to the point. I did say your language use was a bit off kilter, and it seems you haven't improved all that much,"

"But you didn't have to laugh so hard, it's a real problem for me, waking up every night like that!"

Nezumi chuckled. So innocent and unused to the ways of the world. For Nezumi, it was a trait that he both loved and hated about him. It frustrated him that Shion was so vulnerable all the time, unaware of his own allure and in a sense, beauty. It was a trait so rare in his world, that Nezumi couldn't help but want to keep all to himself.

"Do you trust me Shion?"

"What? What does that have to do with this topic?"

"Just answer me already,"

"With my life,"

That's all the confirmation Nezumi needed. Getting up, he sat down again directly behind Shion. He could feel his friend tense up, readying to struggle a fresh. However, Nezumi grabbed his waist and spoke right next to Shion's ear.

"Since your situation had been annoying me too, I'll show you how to fix this," Nezumi's hand slipped under Shion's shirt over his abdomen, whilst his mouth began work on Shion's neck. Shion made a little noise deep in his throat, giving a slight shiver as Nezumi went to work on finding his more sensitive spots.

"What… what are you doing…"

"Mmm, the results will show you," Nezumi's own breathing was starting to become slightly uneven. Shion's warmth tingled against his finger tips, his essence close enough to devour. Turning Shion slightly, Nezumi clamped his mouth on Shion's. With an expert tweak of his hands, Shion inadvertently opened his mouth in response, allowing Nezumi further into Shion. Nezumi was greedy, he wanted every last inch of Shion.

To his surprise, Shion began to respond in kind. Nezumi's breath became heavier, and more unsteady. As his hand travelled down south along Shion's body, he found it more than ready.

The next few moments consisted mostly of mind numbing moaning and writhing. As Nezumi felt Shion shudder against him, he was uncomfortably aware of his own erection.

"I see you seem to have the same problem as I do," Shion's was a little wobbly, but there was no mistaking the slight amusement.

"Well, greatly appreciated if you can return the favour,"

Shion turned around and pressed his entire body against Nezumi's.

"That's what friends are for right…"

Nezumi couldn't remember much of what happened next. He only new that Shion was working his way deeper and deeper into his soul. Intrinsically tangled, Nezumi abandoned his thoughts and simply melted into Shion's clumsy but needy touches. Too bad, he won't be getting much sleep tonight either. And if he had his way, he'd be lacking sleep a lot more from now on. Nezumi smiled.


End file.
